Punjabwe
|image = |-|Settlement= |-|Ship= | location = Punjabwe, north of Sapiro | activity = Piracy Robbery Firearms making | leader = Azulan | oldleader = Rehav Manik }} (feminine form: Punjabwe-aEpisode 162) is a group of Encantados that live far away from the established monarchies of Encantadia. It is a tribe under the cultural sphere of Sapiro and they are well-versed in mechanical technology.Episode 162 Appearance Punjabwes have their goggles and they wear shoulder pads. History The Punjabwe were first mentioned in Episode 28, where it was implied that Apitong suspected them of causing the disappearances of Encantados. In a flashback, the Sang'gres claimed that they obtained their makeup from the Punjabwe.Episode 33 Agane and two other female Hathors claimed to be dancers from Punjabwe, which was part of their plan to defeat the barbaros.Episode 59 Punjabwes first appeared as sky pirates, where they attempted to capture Lira's sky ship. Lira, Wahid and Wantuk defeated the pirates who boarded their ship, so the pirate leader retaliated by damaging their ship. Lira and her party were forced to abandon their sky ship.Episode 113 Two Punjabwe robbers later broke into the palace of Sapiro.Episode 130 Since the Punjabwes lived far away, Pirena inferred that there must have been treasure in Sapiro, for them to have come so far. Another few rogue Punjabwes later abduct women, until Pirena and her group of new Hathors see them and she slays the Punjabwes to rescue the abducted women.Episode 149 The leader, "Rehav" Manik, and his subordinates are also targeted by Hera Andora and her allies in order to recruit them to the Etherian army.Episode 162 trailer Society Male Punjabwes are raised to become pirates, while females are raised to become housewives only. Marriage, at least that of the Punjabwe's Rehav, is chosen by a lottery machine called Timpala or Tanikala. They dislike the Diwatas due to the alleged supremacy of females over males in that area which conflicts their patriarchal beliefs. Politics The Punjabwe are led by "Rehav" Manik.https://www.instagram.com/p/BRC_h9bjFFN/?taken-by=jorossandkatz&hl=en Weaponry Most Punjabwe pirates hold short melee hand weapons such as bladed knuckles, chakrams, and short spears.Episode 165 Some may be adept in using firearms but in limited quantities. Their sky ships are equipped with cannons to serve as alternative to the energy bolts used by Lirean, Sapiryan, and Hathor sky ships. Culture The Rehav's wife is chosen by lot. The Punjabwe is a strict patriarchal society who doesn't recognize women as rulers, even if within the matriarchal kingdom of Lireo. However, they have high regard to kings such as Azulan honoring Rama Ybrahim. Notable Punjabwes * Rehav Manik * Azulan * Ariana Trivia *It seems some of the Diwatas look at the Punjabwes as lowly encantados, much lower than the damas serving in the Palace of Lireo.Episode 172 *Upon Azulan accession as King Consort of Hathoria, the Punjabwes is now connected with the Kingdom of Hathoria. Version differences *In the third book of the original series, the Punjabwes are a group of performers (or gypsies) and their airship is Buhaghari. In reality, they are robbers. The notable members were the following and they're all named after colors in Filipino translation: **Azulan from the human world **Dilawan from Adamya **The Punjabwe twins ***Luntian ***Violeta **Rosas, the fortune teller from Yudo-o tribe **Kahel, the Punjabwe giant References